Long Six Months
by fangirlriss
Summary: It has been six months since Beca has moved to L.A leaving New York behind running away from her feelings for Chloe. But when Chloe calls her one day for advice Beca realizes the mistake she made. Will she run from her problems like always or will she finally fix it and get her girl. (Based after PP3) (One Shot)


A.N – So I wrote this back in April and I guess doubted its worth and left it in my unpublished FF folder on my laptop. But I decided that today was the day I share it. I hope you guys like it. Enjoy.

Long 6 Months

6 months. That is how long it has been since Beca last saw Chloe. Well in person that is. Of course, Beca wouldn't be able to get off the hook that easily. Chloe insisted they Facetime or talk on the phone as often as possible since she couldn't believe one of her best friends moved to the other side of the country.

It has been a whirlwind for Beca for sure. Just a few days after landing back in America after the USO tour she met with Theo to sign her contract and before she knew it she was getting back on a plane and moving out to L.A to begin her new job.

Beca missed New York like crazy but for the most part she was enjoying L.A and even working with Theo but the latter she would never admit. But she had to leave New York. Which she could tell from the look on Theo's face when he told her the best option for Beca would be to move to L.A and she quickly agreed, that it was not the answer he thought he was going to get and expected a lot more of a push back on the idea. But Beca accepted and before they both knew it Theo was getting his people to get her an apartment in L.A and booked her the flights to go.

It was a normal Thursday for Beca and she was sitting in the studio working on a beat when Theo walked in. Theo sat in the chair beside Beca and just stared at her. Knowing he was waiting for her to say something to him first she spoke, "What is it dude, I'm working here".

So far since she has been in LA Theo has been a big help. He got her in touch with the right people that she began to work with to create her own album while also getting her jobs producing for others. Some would say that of course it was his job but he knew exactly what kind of things and the types of people she wanted to work with and that Beca was grateful for. He still, every once in a while, would openly try and flirt with her and try to take her out but she sarcastically laughed it off. She was starting to think he was only doing it to mess with her so she didn't take his date suggestions very serious. Plus, there was only one person that Beca wanted to go out with and it sure was not Theo.

"Beca you've been working on the same track for the last week what is going on with you? You usually can turn one of these out in 3 days max?" The Brit said to her.

What is going on with her? Where does she begin? She misses New York. She misses having friends to come home to but most importantly she misses Chloe. Her Chloe. Her red headed beautiful best friend who she was without a doubt in love with. Truth be told Beca could not stop forgetting about the last conversation she had with Chloe a week ago.

 _Flashback to Last Thursday_

 _Beca was just getting in the door of her apartment when her phone started to ring. She pulled the iPhone out of her back pocket and saw a picture of Chloe appear on her screen. She smiled at the photo but soon frowned as she dreaded to answer. She loved talking to Chloe, but whenever their topic would switch to Chloe's new-found relationship with Chicago, Beca tried her hardest to tune her best friend out and everything she had to say about the soldier. But knowing the frown that would undoubtedly be on her best friends face if she didn't answer she hit the green button and answered the call._

" _Hey Chlo, I'm just getting in the door what's up." Beca asked switching the phone onto speaker as she walked into her kitchen to get a drink._

" _Hey Becs, I miss you. How was work?"_

 _Chloe never failed to ask Beca how her dream job was going and always reminded her how she missed her. Which did not make Beca feel any better about her choice to leave her best friend. But she could not handle being in the same house, in the same bed with Chloe and know that she was not hers. Of course, in the three years they lived in New York together Chloe went on dates and had the occasional fling but Beca knew that nothing that the red head started with those guys would last because they didn't provide the kind of love Chloe needed or deserved. But Beca could, she knows she could._

" _Um it was good I guess, I finished another track today so that's another one down. How's everything with you, how are classes going?" Beca asked._

 _She was excited for her best friend to get into vet school, which Chloe started recently._

" _That's awesome Becs and class is amazing, long but amazing." Chloe said as Beca stood in her kitchen grabbing out a glass from her cupboard and the orange juice out of the fridge._

" _I'm glad to here that." Beca said not knowing what else to say to the red head. Ever since she moved she has been trying to keep her distance from the red head which Amy has already scolded her on reminding her best friend that Beca can't take her decision out on Chloe when she is the one that never confessed her feelings to her best friend before it was too late. Beca was shocked at first not realizing that Amy knew how she felt about their other best friend but soon relaxed._

" _Yeah so anyway I'm calling to I don't know ask for advice I guess. I know this isn't really your field of expertise so I called Aubrey but she was helping Stacie put the baby down so she couldn't really talk. So, it looks like this one is all you Mitchell." Chloe said playfully like she always does when she calls her best friend by her last name._

" _Okay well you got me on the phone Beale ask away." Beca said as she began to pour the juice in the cup._

" _I think I'm going to break up with Chicago." Chloe said causing Beca to drop the carton of juice she was pouring all over the counter._

" _Shit!" Beca exclaimed as she quickly reached to pick up the carton and clean up the mess she just made._

 _Break up with Chicago? Really? The way Chloe talked about him made Beca thought that things were going great between the two of them while he has been stationed back on base in Georgia. But it can't be that great if Chloe wants to break up with him. Unless he did something wrong, in that case Beca will kill him for hurting her girl._

" _Beca are you okay? Are you there?" Chloe asked worriedly after hearing the commotion on the other end of the line._

" _Yeah no, no I'm here. Sorry, I made a bit of a mess, okay so you were saying." Beca says as she continues to throw pieces of paper towel in the trash._

" _I think I'm going to break up with Chicago." Chloe reiterates, making it even realer to Beca. "I don't know Becs, things are great when he is here to visit but when he has to return to the base for weekdays it just isn't the same. I barely get to talk to him and whenever he is here and we get to do things together he always has us on a timed schedule. Its tots exhausting. Like why can't we just take a walk in the park why does it have to be a walk from fourteen hundred hours until fifteen hundred? It's just too much and the distance isn't working and I don't see it going anywhere. Plus, I know once he goes back to Europe we will talk and see each other even less and that's just not what I want." Chloe finished exhaling deeply._

 _Beca did not know what she should say to her best friend. Chloe was right relationships are not her area of expertise especially long-distance ones at that. Hence one of the reasons her and Jessie never worked, the other being her love for Chloe. She was thrilled that Chicago wouldn't be around anymore and that she wouldn't have to hear about him but she hated knowing that her best friend was going through the pain of having to decide to break up with him knowing that when Chloe is in a relationship of any kind she puts her whole heart into it._

" _Well um, it sounds like you know what you wanna do. I guess you just have to follow whatever you think is best. I'm not really sure what to say Chlo, Aubrey is way better at this stuff than me even if she throws in one of her dad's weird military sayings after every piece of advice she gives." Beca says with a bit of a laugh as she thinks about her friend and she can get sometimes. "Just go with your heart I guess. If he isn't the one you want then don't be with him." Geez Mitchell, follow your heart? Maybe you should have taken your own advice._

" _Yeah okay you're right I should just follow my heart. That's what you would do right Becs, follow your heart?" Chloe asked her._

 _Beca instantly felt a lump in her throat and wishing in that moment that she did follow her heart and tell Chloe how she felt. "Uh yeah, no yeah I would." Beca said knowing she was lying. She was too much of a coward, that she knew._

" _Well he is supposed to be coming to visit tomorrow night so I guess I will talk to him then. But I'll let you go since you just got home, call me in a few days or else you know I'll call you. Love you Becs, bye." Chloe said and hung up the phone._

 _End Flashback_

And that was it. Beca hasn't heard from Chloe since last week. She was too afraid to call the red head and see how it went and feeling like the red head would have called her upset that she broke up with her boyfriend but never did she thought maybe Chloe decided to stay with him. So Beca never called and oddly enough Chloe never called her either. Which left Beca a week after the phone conversation tinkering with the same track because no matter how hard she tried she could not stop thinking about Chloe and therefore couldn't focus on her work.

Theo knows that Beca misses New York even though he knows his new friend is not very vocal about her feelings. He had already arranged for Beca to start working at a studio in New York for her album and production work with just a few L.A check ins a month but that was not what Beca wanted apparently. She wanted to go to L.A but knowing even in the little amount of time that he has known the petite girl he knows how important family is to her, especially the Bellas, and did not understand why she would leave the East Coast, let alone New York to move all the way to California for her job when she didn't need to.

Beca was running from something, that he could tell. She worked long hours, he had to remind her to eat every once in a while, but her tracks remained flawless so he really couldn't complain. Plus, a part of him gets it. He remembers leaving England behind so maybe it was just something Beca had to do. Then again Theo could care less about his shambles of a family compared to Beca and how much she cares about the Bellas. But yet here she was. In a city where he was the only person she really knows who she refuses to do anything semi personal no matter how platonic it is even if it is just talks over coffee. The only time they get a chance to chat is if it is over Chinese food in the studio, but even then, he can tell Beca puts up pretty thick walls. But as time has passed he can tell that she is slowly letting him in which is why he decided he was going to try to help her get passed this bump in her process.

"Look Beca, I don't really know what is going on but I got you a gift." He said to her which then caused her to look at him for the first time since he sat down.

"Oh, I see bribing your boss, is that how you got into Khaled's good graces?" Beca said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny, keep it up and I'll call Evermoist and ask them to come by so you can produce a song for them." He said back knowing that the band annoyed the Bellas the most while on the tour.

"Alright, alright fine. What did you get me?" She said taking the conversation more seriously.

"Okay so I know that it probably gets lonely here in L.A since you don't really know many people except for yours truly," he said dramatically placing his hand on his chest "so I thought that it would be nice to go home for a visit." Theo then pulled out a plane ticket from his inside coat pocket.

"Look man, I know we don't know each other that well, but getting me tickets to go home to Atlanta to see my dad puts me in a worse mood than the one I am in now… so no thanks." Beca said turning back to the sound board.

Sure, after her days in Barden her and her dad got closer but she would much rather spend her time in L.A working on music than going home to her dads for a few days. The only bonus that would come out of going home would be to see the few Bellas that remained in Atlanta but truth be told they were not the Bellas she wanted to see, or Bella that is.

"What?" Theo said and looked at the tickets forgetting that Beca's dad lives in Atlanta. "That's good to know about your father but no these aren't tickets to see him they're to go home. To New York. To Chloe." He said knowing full well that if Beca needed anything or anyone that it would be Chloe.

"Dude what? What do you mean home to Chloe? I live here and she lives there. She has a boyfriend and I have music." Beca said doing a poor job at convincing either one of them that Chloe was not her home and the only place she wished to be.

"Look Beca, I already got my assistant to book the tickets and clear your schedule you don't have to be back in the studio until next Wednesday so get out of here. Your plane is in a few hours so you should probably head to your apartment and pack." Theo said to her.

Beca couldn't believe it she of course wanted to see Chloe but what would she say when she got there? Sorry I was an idiot and left when I should have stayed and fought for you? Clearly, I do better in hostage situations than emotional situations… What if Chloe is still with Chicago or worse doesn't feel the same? Then she heads back to L.A and continues to be alone like she is now.

" _Just go with your heart I guess."_

That is what she said to Chloe and this time that is what she is going to do. She got up, snatched the awaiting tickets out of Theos hands and headed for the door. Just as she was about to walk out Theo called to her.

"Oh Beca, one more thing. Good luck getting the girl." Theo said and smiled letting his friend leave knowing this is what will make her happy. Beca smiled back before walking out of the studio.

She got back to her apartment and packed in record time and headed to the airport. She had a late flight and would not be getting into JFK until nearly midnight but she would do anything to see Chloe so she checked her bags, went through security and impatiently waited for her flight.

It was almost one o'clock in the morning by the time her taxi driver dropped her off in front of her old apartment. Of course, with her luck it was also pouring down rain so by the time she got her bags out of the car she was nearly drenched from head to toe. She quickly pulled out her keys thankful that Chloe refused to take them back from her and unlocked the front door to the building. Beca climbed the stairs until she got to her old apartment.

She stood in front of it like a ghost. She couldn't believe she was back here. Beca began to shake from the wet clothes that were sticking to her body. She didn't know what she should do. Unlock the door and go in, change her clothes and just crawl into bed behind Chloe? At least it isn't a weekend so she knows Chicago wouldn't be there. But Beca realized she doesn't live there anymore and that knocking might be the best thing so that is what she did. After a few knocks she heard a noise on the other side of the door and her heart began to race. This is it Mitchell you can do this.

A few seconds later the door opened and there she was. Chloe. Her Chloe. The signs of sleep evident on her face only to be quickly replaced with the look of shook followed by a decently loud, "Are you insane? Becs what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Chloe says to her confused to why she is seeing her best friend in the hallway of their formerly shared building.

This was her chance, this was Beca's moment to finally come clean to her best friend.

"Chloe, I have to tell you something." Beca said shaking still from her nerves and the wet clothes that still clung to her body.

"You're shivering Becs come in the house." Chloe says leaving the door open and disappearing into the apartment, well as much as one can disappear into their tiny apartment. Chloe returns a minute later with a towel from the bathroom for Beca. "Okay so what is it that you had to fly to the other side of the country to tell me?"

"I was stupid okay. I was selfish, a coward. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle being in the same city as you and watching the two of you together. But Chlo, its been a long 6 months, and I hate being without you. So, I'm here to tell you what I want because I was too afraid before. You Chloe. I want you. Maybe that's the real reason why Jesse and I didn't work out is because he was ready to go to L.A and yet you were coming here and I had an offer to come here for work and I'd rather be anywhere with you than anyone else. I want to be with you. You understand me, you make me better, you inspire me, you believe in me and you are everything I could want. I just want to be with you. I'm in love you Chloe, and well um I hope you are in love with me too." Beca finishes but begins to hold her breath waiting for Chloe's response.

Before she knows it, Chloe's lips are on hers and she can't help but then smile into the kiss. This is happening. She is kissing Chloe and Chloe is kissing her back. She feels Chloe's hands wrap around her neck while Beca wraps her arms around Chloe's waist pulling her in closer. She did it. She got her girl. But as quickly as it started it ends and the two break apart. Beca opens her eyes to see Chloe staring at her with a look she hasn't quite seen before. Then she feels a playful hit to her shoulder from the red head.

"You broke my heart when you left Mitchell. You can never do that again. Do you know how much I missed you? Every night I laid in that bed missing you wishing you were there for me to cuddle up to you and you were gone you left me. How could you leave me Beca? I thought the Bellas meant more to you, I thought I meant more to you?" Chloe said sadly lowering her voice at the end.

"I know Chloe I'm sorry, and I don't even know if you and Chicago broke up but man I hope so but look, I want you for worse or for better. I would wait forever for you Chloe. I know I broke your heart but I'm here, I'll put it back together and I'll never leave again. I promise." Beca said walking closer to Chloe and grabbing both of her hands, looking her in the eyes.

Beca can't lose Chloe now. Not after that kiss. Everything was confirmed in that kiss that she loved Chloe and Chloe loved her and nothing would stop her this time for fighting for Chloe. She's getting her girl and she isn't letting anyone get in her way. Chloe then smiles and nods and that is all Beca needs before she leans in to kiss Chloe again. They part shortly after when Beca starts to shiver again.

"Beca go change into something warm. I'll turn the heat up and then we have to head to bed, I have class in the morning." Chloe says and gives Beca a quick peck on the lips.

Beca does as she is told, drops her things down near their bed and comes out of the bathroom a few minutes later drying off the ends of her hair with the towel and in dry clothes. Chloe is laying on the bed with Beca's phone in her hand smiling sadly at the phone.

"What are you looking at?" Beca asks curiously as she approaches Chloe. As she sits on the edge of the bed she sees Chloe is on home page staring at a background picture of the two of them.

"Well your phone went off, it was Theo making sure you got in okay. So, I messaged him back but then I saw this and it just reminded me of how things use to be." Chloe said bittersweetly.

Beca's background was a photo of Beca and Chloe with the latter kissing her on the cheek. For sure one of Beca's favourite photos of them.

"Honestly, I think I lost my mind. After I saw you kiss Chicago after my show during the tour I just didn't know what to do. I thought the best thing was to just leave you and never tell you why, but it didn't quite work out." Beca says leaning in closer to Chloe remembering how she lost her girl.

"Well I'm glad you're back." Chloe said.

"Yeah me too." Beca says back and pecks Chloe on the lips. She will never get tired of doing that.

"We did break up by the way in case you didn't catch on to that. Because of you actually-"

"Wait because of me, how?"

 _Flashback_

" _This is because of Beca isn't it?" Chicago asked her._

" _What no this is about us. What does Beca have to do with this?" Chloe asked her boyfriend confused._

" _Come on Chloe, I get it. You may have feelings for me but you love her. You were so excited for me to come and visit when you first got back to New York and after Beca left a few days later things were only ever about Beca and how you wished Beca was coming to visit or telling me all the cool and fun things Beca was up to. I wish I could say I didn't see this coming but I did. I guess a part of me was just hoping that I could be enough but I get it I'm not her." Chicago sad sadly understanding all to well that no matter what Chloe would always choose Beca and a part of him was okay with that. In the last six months he has grown to really care for the red head and at the end of the day he just wants her to be happy._

 _Chicago gathered his things and left soon after their talk feeling no need to stick around. Which was for the best since Chloe had a lot of things rolling around in her mind. Is that why she has felt so sad lately ever since Beca left and why whenever her and Chicago did anything together she wished that it was Beca that she was sharing the experience with? It all began to make sense to Chloe. She was in love with Beca. Of course, she was! She always has been but she was either focused on the Bellas or trying to get into vet school that she never stopped to think about her feelings and the way she acts around the brunette._

 _So, when a few days passed and Beca didn't call her, Chloe didn't either. She didn't know what to say. She didn't think explaining her undying love for her best friend was best done over the phone. So, she focused on studying and her classes and tried to push Beca out of her brain which was more work than she thought since Beca was the only person she ever seems to think of._

 _End of Flashback_

"So yeah, I guess he could tell there was something between you and I before I ever actually figured it out too. I mean sure I teased you but you know how I am Becs I'm a total flirt but with you I guess it has always been different. And I didn't want you to go. You leaving after the USO was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I guess after I thought about it for a while I realized that I didn't fail Russian Lit purposely to be with the Bellas, I did it so that I could be with you. Because I can't picture my life without you. I want you too Becs.

And that was it. Beca put both of her hands on each side of Chloe's face and kissed her with everything she had in her. She was never letting Chloe go. Ever.

A.N – This was kind of based off of How You Get The Girl by Taylor Swift. I was listening to it a while back and for some reason Bechloe and this story idea came to mind and I decided to write it out. Hopefully you guys like it. Until next time.


End file.
